There is great interest in the cosmetic industry to develop products containing natural plant-derived materials that may be applied topically to the skin to provide anti-acne, anti-oil, and anti-cellulite benefits. Plant-based cosmetic products that enhance the appearance of skin are increasingly in demand. Active ingredients or components with skin care benefits can be obtained from either the entire plant or various parts of a plant, such as seeds, needles, leaves, roots, bark, cones, stems, rhizomes, callus cells, protoplasts, organs and organ systems, and meristems, either as dried powders or liquid extracts, which can then be incorporated into topical compositions.
Traditional Chinese Medicine (hereinafter “TCM”) has been in existence for several thousands of years and is based largely on accumulated human experience in using naturally occurring plant and animal extracts to treat various diseases. In recently years, TCM practices have gained significant recognition by the Western world, especially for treatment of chronic pathological conditions. Certain TCM ingredients have been known to have skin care benefits for thousands of years, and cosmetic or skin care products containing such TCM ingredients are becoming more popular. Because the TCM ingredients are all natural, they are significantly more appealing to customers who are conscious of the side effects and adverse environmental impacts of synthetic compounds.
However, it is important to note that the basic principles of TCM are quite different from that of the western medicinal sciences. For example, TCM takes a holistic view of the human bodies and believes that an internal physiological balance has to be maintained for a person to be healthy, and all diseases are caused by one or more types of imbalances, and each type of imbalances manifests through an identifiable pattern of symptom and requires a particular set of treatments for correction. Typically, a TCM practitioner first exams an individual patient through various non-invasive techniques, including observing certain physiological characteristics of such patient, listening to the patient's voices, sensing any change in the patient's bodily odor or temperature, feeling the patient's pulse, asking various questions about the history and development of the disease, and gathering any other information that may be related to the patient's health condition, before rendering an opinion on the specific type of imbalance or disease the patient is suffering. Then the TCM practitioner will prescribe a blend of multiple herbal ingredients for treating various symptoms of the disease and helping to re-establish the internal physiological balance of the patient. In other words, the TCM practice takes an individualized treatment approach, instead of a “one-size-fits-all” approach.
The currently available skin care products containing naturally occurring TCM ingredients are mass-marketed to all consumers and fail to implement the individualized treatment approach of TCM. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide new cosmetic and skin care products containing TCM ingredients that adopt the individualized treatment approach of TCM in improving the appearance and skin condition of specific users.
However, a major challenge for implementing the individualized treatment approach of TCM is that a correct diagnosis requires proper application of very complicated TCM principles, which were established through trial-and-error over thousands of years and which are still not well understood by the Western world to this date. Only very experienced TCM practitioners can master such an art of diagnosis, but it is cost-prohibitive to employ a TCM practitioner at each retail location for diagnosing patients and recommending skin care products appropriate for the individual patients.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide computer-aided diagnostic systems and methods for rapidly and accurately determining the skin compositions of a specific user according to TCM principles and optionally for recommending skin care products suitable for the skin composition of the specific user, but without having to employ a TCM practitioner at each retail location.